Known lifting devices include a hook or U-shaped straps looped or laced around the product to be transported. The straps can be tightened or fastened. The length of the belt is fixed and the products to be transported are often not easily balanced thereby risking that one or more of these products detaches and falls to the ground. However, if the belt is moved, the integrity of the transported product is at risk. Accordingly, conventional gripper elements are not able to position the product or to ensure the integrity of the product and yet to avoid any risk to the integrity of the operating personnel.
Known methods to align and accurately position cargo during a lifting procedure require always additional manpower constantly repositioning the straps. Accordingly, these individuals are exposed to a big security risk, since they always stay within the immediate area of the lifting device. If the uplifted cargo starts swinging thereby creating forces which cannot be controlled by man power the surrounding workers are at great risk.
European Patent No. EP 1 925 583 B 1 describes a gripping mechanism where straps are unwound from a frame in order to wrap it around an object to be grasped and to make the object transportable. The spacing between the straps cannot be adjusted.